


She says he was an handsome man and came from the sea（中文翻译）

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Innuendo, Nyotalia, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: 1943年，卡西比尔停战协定不久之后，美军登陆西西里海岸。个性强硬的西西里女孩恰拉瓦尔加斯遇见了开朗的美军士兵阿尔弗雷德琼斯，她发现他们的人生轨迹开始紧紧地纠缠在一起。
Relationships: America/Female South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	She says he was an handsome man and came from the sea（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She says he was an handsome man and came from the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352284) by [GwenChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan). 



甚至在多年以后，这个村庄也从未对讲述那个从海上来的男人的故事感到疲倦。尤其是那些上了年纪的男人，虽然早在1945年以前就失去了他们的牙齿与曾经的青春懵懂，却依旧会向每一个感兴趣的人赞美那个从海上来的男人：他是最好中的最好，他做到了他们所有人都没能做到的事——征服了此地最美丽的女孩的心。

瓦尔加斯家族一直人丁兴旺。这些年来，他们以相识与友谊为线，努力编织出一张紧密的人际关系网，在这个岛上取得了很高的地位。

他们与美国有千丝万缕的联系——这样的传言让瓦尔加斯一族成为村子里最有声望的人家。就算不进行如此遥远的溯源，那个离家时身无分文的小儿子在北方取得财富的故事也足以让他们骄傲。这是一家子爱国者，瓦尔加斯家的父亲和祖父都是一战幸存的老兵。

和其他的大家族相仿，瓦尔加斯们也会为仇敌与内讧争吵而苦恼。战争状态并不能使社会的沉疴宿疾在一朝治愈。

家族的最后一代是兄弟姐妹四人，只剩下排行第二的恰拉仍留在家中。瓦尔加斯家的男人——那两兄弟已经加入了游击队，消失在树林之中，，只有偶尔寄来的信件是他们仍然活着的证据。爱丽切，那个小妹妹，她让整个家族甚至整个城镇都因她而蒙羞：她和一个德国士兵跑了。

大家都认为爱丽切已经死了，就算她侥幸归来，她也注定是被众人排斥的异类。

就恰拉自己而言，她对地下的抵抗事业毫无兴趣，也不愿离巢而去，玩假扮成小战士的游戏。

自由……她的兄弟，整天把这些漂亮的词语挂在嘴边。但是，无论多少激动人心的演说都没能将她的心神引诱。

恰拉的思想与大地相连，既坚定又深远。

当此地再无人能够栽种柑橘和橄榄时，自由又意味着什么呢？为了自由的战争引来了死亡，果树再也得不到必要的修剪，渔船将被长久地弃置于陆地之上，无人理睬。

烽烟燃起又停歇，侵略者来了又走。曾经是法国人，如今是德国人，明天则可能是美国人。恰拉对此毫不关心。她相信这片滋养抚育她成长的土地，总有一天能够不借助任何外力摆脱所有敌人与烦恼。

同时，她相信自己的生命也和四季轮转一样会不停更新。

最终，阳光会继续平等地照耀着庄稼与山石，河流也会一如既往地流过无人知晓的隐蔽角落，大海也依然会吞噬生命。

如今，自海而来的是美国人。在恰拉看来，“美国人”是特征单一鲜明的群体。他们有着饱受日晒却洋溢着希望的脸庞，有着张扬的笑容以及孩子气的举止，能够使你一眼认出。不管他们叫约翰还是斯图亚特，无论来自加利福尼亚或是阿拉斯加，都是可以忽略的细节。

“小姐。小姐，让我来帮你！”一个美国士兵在恰拉身后喊道，她正提着一捆看起来很沉重的木头。

这个士兵有着沙子一般的金发，其中一缕奇怪地向上翘起。他的名字是…阿尔，阿尔弗雷德，要不就是差不多的别的什么。他说着缓慢的、令人发笑的意大利语，但至少能让人听得懂。恰拉摇了摇头。

“老天！回去干你的正事去，我自己能行！”

不知道为什么，这个阿尔弗雷德看起来黏上她了。他从不会放过任何一个接近恰拉的机会，不惜用上最奇怪的借口。

“你们美国人总是这样时刻都准备着帮助别人吗？”恰拉揶揄道，把步子迈得更大了，她形状优美的小腿旁边扬起了一阵尘土。阿尔弗雷德给了恰拉一个灿烂得能看见牙齿的笑容。

“唔，我不知道是不是每一个美国人都这样。但我是的！而且我是我们军队的优秀代表！”

“哈，你们军队！比起帮我干活，你不如跑去告诉你的同伴，如果美国兵不加快你们可怜的速度，我们都要自己解放意大利了！”

她回到家门口了；在小径的尽头，那个年轻的士兵在她身后大声喊，并把手放在唇上，给了她个飞吻：

“也许吧。但是都是军队的司令们说了算，我们只能等待。”

这些美国人，在恰拉眼中都像是孩子。在西西里，阿尔弗雷德这个年纪的男孩已经是一个能自立的男人了。但这些士兵，看起来都是难以置信地年轻，似乎仍然需要母亲的乳汁。

恰拉对此嗤之以鼻，她坐在一堵矮墙上，晃着她的腿。

暑热像一把把锁，禁锢着她的脖颈与前额。

***

“你妹妹给你寄来了个包裹！”

村子里的邮差--恰拉知道他现在正奔波于整个亚平宁半岛上以帮助抵抗军--已非壮年却依旧富有活力，艰难地爬上山坡，手臂下夹着一捆包裹。

“我不要，把它随便丢给谁好了。我能拿那个蠢女孩的礼物怎么办？”

当邮差犹豫的时候，她让步了，伸出手去接受了那个礼物。

“好吧，给我得了！我想办法把它用到随便什么地方去！”

她撕开那厚重的，满是油污的包装纸。里面包着一条美丽的红色丝绸裙。在欣喜中，恰拉轻轻地抚摸这昂贵的织物。如果毁掉这条优雅的裙子，只留下可供利用的真丝会是一件令人遗憾的事。但是，比起她每次收到新礼物感到的气愤，这种遗憾也就不算什么了。

仿佛她的信任可以被收买。

她妹妹的所作所为已经无法取得她的原谅了。

你已经做了多少让步？在风中她问自己。

这简直是一件好笑的事情。她本可以夸耀自己拥有不逊色于名门淑女的衣橱——当其他女孩对着天空中的降落伞许愿得到珍贵的丝绸时，她则对她已拥有的幸运不屑一顾。

该死的，恰拉甚至不确定她会不会拥有合适的婚纱。她祖母的婚纱，本该从母亲传给长女，现在只可能在下辈子才能属于她了，因为婚纱已葬进了她母亲的坟墓。

可怜的妈妈，多么亲爱的、善良的灵魂。当爱丽切向众人宣布她愚蠢的决定时，她们的妈妈因心碎而亡。在星期日的弥撒之后，恰拉残忍的小妹妹甚至等不到回家就喊出了她错误的选择，整个村子都听到了。

她的妈妈不得不用双手捂住心口，从此再也没能从这次骤然的崩溃中恢复。

恰拉尽力奔跑，追向爱丽切。她穿着自己最好的专为弥撒准备的红色皮鞋，重重地踏在小径的砾石上。

“爱丽切，爱丽切！”她急切地呼唤。

“恰拉，感谢上天。你能理解我的，对吗？”

“我们回家吧。是神父的酒使你头脑不清醒。回去吧，我们可以当作什么事都没发生。”她抓住爱丽切的手臂。而她的小妹妹挣开她，得到了自由。

“放开。我爱他！别管我了！”

恰拉抬起右手打在爱丽切的脸颊上。好一巴掌，就像此前数百次爱丽切耍小性子时恰拉对待她的那样。爱丽切的眼里闪烁着愤怒的泪光。

“我恨你！你根本什么都不懂！”

然后爱丽切跑走了，仍然穿着那条弥撒专用的正式裙子，她曾经快乐的脸庞上布满了涕泪的痕迹。

***

在那些天气晴朗的早晨，恰拉会去海边把衣服摊开在温暖的深色沙滩上，让太阳晒干它们。

在等待过程中，她眺望海面；蓝色的大海蕴藏着浪涛与秘密，可以和慷慨的程度一样可怖。

美国人从海上来的那天，这个消息飞速地在村民口中传播，而恰拉选择跑向神父。

是美国人！美国人来了！

今天，恰拉将一篮子刚洗过的衣物扛在肩上。她的兄弟偶尔冒险溜回家中，每一次他们都是那么脏。头发因泥土、树叶、虱子而结垢，衣服长满了虱子以至于他们快到了要自我了断的边缘。

恰拉会连续几小时刷洗这些衣服，使劲揉搓直到皮肤渗出鲜血。她的兄弟会想办法重新获得这些衣服。

不知名的援手从她肩上卸下了衣物的重量。恰拉为这突如其来、意想不到的帮助感到恼怒，她可从没期待过这样的帮助。在他沙金色的胡茬之下，男人的微笑显露出来。是阿尔弗雷德。

“我能帮你吗？”

恰拉瓦尔加斯花了一分钟来认真审视这个男孩。他穿着卡其色的制服，袖子卷到了晒成褐色的前臂。他看上去也像是好几周没见到哪怕一块肥皂了。他的军裤稍长，盖在了满是尘土的军靴上。

然而，阿尔弗雷德的脸庞闪耀着象征健康与激情的光芒，好像这场战争的苦难奇妙地赦免了他。他仿佛就是希望的化身。

“小心点！”恰拉最终还是让他拿走了洗衣篮。“你的衣服也需要好好洗一洗了。”

“很快了。在我好好洗个澡之后。”这个美国士兵自言自语到。“这些衣服闻起来真棒。”他又说道，把他的脸埋进刚洗过的湿衣服里。

“我可以帮你好好洗个澡。”恰拉回应道，她的声音下透露着一种隐约的温柔。

“不，我不想麻烦你。”

“别傻了。只要你不把一整个排的弟兄都带来就没事！”

海边起风了。湿衣服很快就会变干。恰拉从洗衣篮里拿起一大块床单，是母亲带来的嫁妆。她在脚边展开了床单。

“来这帮帮我。拿住那一头。没错，就是那头！”

想想看，这个男孩看上去更适合做家务而不是打仗。如果他用来复枪的本事能和折衣服一样好，那我们就没有理由去担心。

美国人啊！

恰拉不禁想，他在美国做过什么呢？他有家吗？有兄弟？姐妹？在这一切战争都结束后，如果命运允许他回到家乡，未来有什么在等待着他？

“小心点。暴风雨要来啦！”恰拉发现阿尔弗雷德正脱掉衣服想去游泳，她的警告就在他扎进波浪之前响起。他从海中抬起身，海水从他强壮的背部滑下，水珠在阿尔弗雷德的肌肉间流连。在他潜回海岸前，阿尔弗雷德举起前臂重重地击打海面，激起反射着晨光的水花顺势倾泻。

***

恰拉把她栗色的头发散开在胸前，把脸埋进一封信里。此时，阿尔弗雷德在下午凉爽的空气中哆嗦。

“你答应会给我热水澡的，可这不够热呀！”

恰拉有点生气。这个士兵无法忍受一点点寒冷可太糟了。水当然是温暖的。她亲自在狭小的厨房里烧开水，还检查了水温以免烫着阿尔弗雷德，才把水倒进后院的大锡桶里。

与母亲温柔的恼怒如此相像的情感在恰拉深色的眼睛里闪烁。她拿起一块粗糙的毛巾，把信留在地上，用力地为阿尔弗雷德擦身。他很高，比她高得多。阿尔弯下腰，一边搓洗他的头发。

洗过澡的阿尔弗雷德看上去比较令人满意了。

“那是信吗？”

“这个吗？是的，是信，我哥哥写来的。”

她指尖下的纸张粗糙得使人发疼，上面字迹几乎看不清了。

文字，文字，只有看不出生死与情感的空洞的文字——她不必担心，所有事都会好起来的。即使他们发现自己正身处敌人的炮火之中，他们也不会停下对她的保证：一切都好。

在突如其来的汹涌柔情中，她把信按压在心口，然后把它仔细保存在胸前的口袋。

每一夜，她都向上帝祈求对她手足的保佑。

“我的哥哥们总是想尽办法让我安心。你知道，在我们这儿，会写信的人都很了不起了，即使他们写的不太合语法。能读懂的人也不多！你看，我能读懂。虽然有些傻瓜说对女人而言，比起每天洗刷烹煮的任务，认字根本不是必要的。”她对此表达了轻蔑。

她歇了一口气。然后转向阿尔弗雷德，“你能认字吗？”

阿尔弗雷德花了点时间来用意大利语组织回答，一边用手背挠着有点起皱的前额。鉴于用一种外国语言来表达自己的思想一定很难，他的踌躇堪称可爱。这个景象几乎要让恰拉笑出来了。

“我上过大学。哈佛。超级有名的，在我们国家非常出名。如果我没死，回去会完成我的学业。”

然后，自从美国人将足迹印在西西里灵魂上之后的第一次，恰拉看到了他们掩藏在制服之下的内心。

也许这个男人并不想来到意大利这片陌生的土地，不想为她们战斗。也许他就像许许多多注定要牺牲的男孩一样，耳中灌满激动人心却虚无缥缈的承诺，被迷惑着签署参军的表格。

他一定思乡成疾。多年以后，恰拉才发现阿尔弗雷德还有个孪生兄弟和一个在父母双亡后养大他们的英国叔叔。

她想起了她的小妹妹。恰拉向圣母玛丽亚许愿，原她的慈悲目光片刻不离爱丽切。

***

美国人驻扎在村庄的边缘。充满活力的英语交谈总是洋溢在营房上空。恰拉去墓地的时候都会从旁边经过，每次都能听到。

多么残酷的讽刺，公墓离他们的营房那么近。

每当有人离开上前线去，都会有别的人取代他们。

二等兵阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯也在即将开赴前线的名单上。恰拉发现自己在为他祈祷，愿他唯在皱纹满面、历尽生命的欣喜之后，在子孙的陪伴关怀下才得见死神之颜。

一个唐突的吻落在她的太阳穴上，就在鬓边。

“你在干什么？”恰拉厉声问道。

如果他只因为恰拉流露的善意就以为能随意占她的便宜，那他的脑子一定是疯了！

“我只要一个吻。我明天就要走了。”

在最后，他只是个大男孩，害怕着可能的死亡，在他故作平静的表情下，尽力寻求一切宽慰与勇气。

在美国，是不是还有一个女孩在等着他——等着在圣坛上与他宣誓携手一生？

“好吧，就只是一个吻！”

嘴唇印着嘴唇，男人的手抚摸着她的脊背。这个美国人带来的亲吻如此美妙。

阿尔弗雷德喃喃道：“这真好。你真好。”谁知道呢？也许阿尔弗雷德原以为恰拉如同海盐般冷涩，如同大地般坚硬，但实际上，她就和阳光下成熟的西西里柑橘一样甜蜜。

阿尔弗雷德尽情啜饮这种甜美，将全身的每个毛孔沉浸在爱意之中，仿佛能以此挣扎着远离在未来逐渐逼近的黑暗时刻。

***

他们走了！美国人走了！那些欢欣的士兵终于离开了白色小屋间的小道，把海岸边偶然的激情故事，甚至是那些追着他们跑，缠着他们要巧克力棒的小孩子，统统都抛在脑后了！

通往罗马的道路多么漫长，遍布凶险的陷阱、伏击以及无数的牺牲。

恰拉永远也没能知道，阿尔弗雷德是否在战斗中倒下？抑或他回到了祖国的大学？他是否组建了一个家庭？抑或他一生中唯一的一夜就是和她在一起的那次？

那个她怀胎十月，亲手抚养长大的孩子，有着沙金色的头发，以及与海水一样湛蓝的眼睛。那是他留给她的唯一的纪念。


End file.
